


Birthday Sex

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Sex

**Bucky buys peter some lingerie for his birthday**

**Lingerie, riding  
**

——————————————————

"Okay, one last present for the birthday boy," Bucky said, handing Peter a small red bag. Peter took it, blushing madly.

"Buck, you've already gotten me something. I can't take this." Peter said firmly, trying to push the bag back into Bucky's hands.

"No baby, I love spoiling you. So pretty when you're embarrassed. All pink and cute." Bucky said, nosing Peter's jaw, kissing his neck softly. Peter huffed, pecking Bucky on the lips before slowly pulling the paper out of the top of the bag, pulling out the mess of fabric, his eyebrows furrowed as he rose it into the air by the straps. When he realised what it was he reddened spectacularly, eyes wide as he dropped the lingerie into his lap, turning sharply to Bucky.

"You seriously got my lingerie for my birthday?" He said with an amused smile. Bucky reddened, cracking a grin as he nodded his head.

"Thought you'd look pretty." He said sheepishly, pushing the bag off of Peter's lap and onto the floor. Peter scoffed, swinging his leg so he was straddling Bucky. He was still holding the straps of the lingerie between his fingers.

"You think I look pretty in everything." Peter teased. Bucky cocked his head, planting his hands on Peter's hips, rubbing circles into sharp hip bones.

"Maybe, but you'll look even prettier in this. Got it especially for you. Fits you an' everything." Bucky said, lifting Peter's shirt gently, pressing kisses up Peter's chest, tracing Peter's nipples with his tongue, keeping eye contact with him.

"How do you know it fits?" Peter asked breathlessly, rocking his hips into Bucky's. Bucky hummed against his skin, offering flicks of his tongue against Peter's pert nipples.

"Apparently FRIDAY does full-body scans routinely. She takes some very detailed measurements of everyone. All I had to do was ask her for yours." Bucky explained. Peter nodded slowly, leaning down to press his lips against Bucky's, threading his fingers through Bucky's hair. He pulled back moments later, breathless, lips swollen and red.

"You want me to put it on?" Peter asked breathlessly. Bicky grinned up at him, pressing kisses onto Peter's chest again.

"Do I ever," Bucky said. Peter snorted, clambering off of Bucky, pretending he hadn't felt each other's erections pressed together. Bucky heard multiple thumps from their bathroom, followed by muttering and groaning.

"Bucky I look stupid!" Peter shouted from the bathroom. Bucky chuckled quietly.

"I bet you don't! Just come out Peter." Bucky said. He turned back around to the bathroom door when he heard the click of the lock, his shirt already thrown aside and pants pulled off. His breath was taken away the moment he saw Peter, soft pale skin flush against the black lace. Peter was toying with the edge of the skirt, his face neck and ears red. He was biting his lip like he always did when he was nervous about something. Bucky opened and closed his mouth in shock, he was beautiful.

"Do, do you like it?" Peter stuttered out.

"Do I like it? Baby boy I fucking love it." Bicky whispered. Peter grinned shyly, pushing his hair out of his face and taking several nervous steps forward. Bucky smiled fondly up at him, pulling him closer by his waist, opening his legs for Peter to step closer. Bucky ran his hands under the skirt, racking his nails up Peter's torso, kissing his stomach through the lace.

"Maybe you should get me a dirty present for my birthday more often," Peter said softly as Bucky trailed the kisses lower, lifting the skirt as he licked Peter through the panties.

"You think so?" Bicky asked, toying with the hem of the panties with his fingers, pulling them down just enough that Peter's half-hard cock was visible. Peter was silent as he watched Bucky take him in fully in one go, chocking slightly around him, his nose flush with Peter's burning skin.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh, Bucky." Peter breathed, the only thing keeping him steady was Bucky firm grip on the backs of his thighs. Peter chocked on his moans, threading his fingers through Bucky's hair, tugging painfully.

"No, no, don't wanna cum till you're inside me." Peter stuttered out desperately. Bucky pulled off slowly, dipping his tongue into the slit, blinking up at peter through his lashes.

"Fuck, you're too good to me Pete. How you wanna do this?" Bucky asked, tucking Peter's cock back into his panties. Peter was panting, leaning down to kiss Bucky desperately, climbing into his lap, pushing him down onto the bed. Bucky stared up at him with wide eyes, mouth open, staring up at Peter in adoration.

"Shit did I hurt you? Fuck, Bucky I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Peter was cut off by Bucky desperately pulling him in a rough kiss.

"No, fuck baby you're so fucking hot. Jesus Christ, you look like a fucking angel." Bucky breathed against his lips. Peter reddened further, his freckles dusting his cheekbones. Bucky traced Peter's spine with his hand softly, running it between Peter's cheeks, eyes widening when he felt that Peter's hole was already slick and stretched.

"Christ Pete, I feel like it's my birthday. When did you even?" Bucky started, trailing off. Peter looked away shyly, ducking his head and digging his face into Bucky's neck.

"Bathroom," Peter whispered. Bucky chuckled, holding Peter still on his chest.

"Knew you were spending too much time putting your little outfit on. Fuck baby, you feel how excited I am for you?" Bucky asked, pushing his underwear down frantically, taking his hard cock in his hand, pressing it against the back of Peter's thigh. He chuckled when he heard Peter's breath catch in his throat, a quiet moan ripping out of his throat.

Peter sat back up suddenly, scooting back until he was straddling Bucky's thighs, stretching to grab the lube from on top of the dresser, slicking Bucky's cock up before raising onto his knees and positioning so he was just above Bucky. He slowly sunk down, his hole stretching around Bucky until his ass was flush with Bucky's hips.

"You wanna know what it was called online? When I bought it?" Bucky asked, hands gripping Peter's thighs tightly. Peter looked down at him, eyes liked and pupils dilated.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, rocking his hips, moving in figure eights. Bucky grinned up at him smugly, massaging Peter's tense thigh muscles.

"Baby doll lingerie," Bucky said. Peter couldn't help but still his hips, holding a hand over his mouth as he giggled quietly. And Bucky was so happy that they were at a point where they could laugh not only naked (partly on Peter's part) but also during sex.

"Fitting?" Bucky asked, shuddering when Peter started rolling his hips.

"Very. You have no idea how much I love it when you call me that." Peter breathed, his eyes half-closed as he brought his feet beside Bucky's hips, lifting up and then back down, moving his hips forward on the downward thrust and back on the upward. Jesus, Bucky wasn't usually a service top but Peter was taking and taking and it drove Bucky crazy.

"Yeah? Does it feel good baby doll?" Bucky asked, grinning up at Peter who's eyelashes were wet with tears, skin glistening with sweat.

"Yes. Feels so good." Peter breathed. Bucky's grin widened, tracing his fingertips up Peter's thighs and up the skirt of the lace, toying with the hem of the panties, pulling them down just enough to pull out Peter's now hard cock.

"Jesus Christ, you're a vision, Pete." Bucky breathed, holding Peter still as he moved him slightly so he had the angle to thrust up into him. Bucky immediately knew he'd hit Peter's spot because he could feel Peter's thigh muscle twitching in his right hand and his cock pulsing in his metal hand.

"Oh. Oh. Oh, that feels good." Peter stuttered out, meeting Bucky's upward thrusts with his own downward ones.

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, stroking Peter's cock in his hand in time with his thrusts. And Jesus did that feel good, blinding bolts of pleasure thriving through him and he wasn't sure what was better, Bucky's expert hand movements or his cock thrusting in and out, in and out of him. He didn't even realise he was saying all of that until his mind finally came back into focus and his pleasure-filled ramble stopped.

"That good huh? Only just realised you were talking?" Bucky teased. Peter nodded his head as best he could, moans ripping out of his throat, quiet whines and whimpers falling out of his open mouth as he rolled his hips to meet Bucky's thrusts. His whole body jolted when Bucky angles his hips so he was pummeling that spot with every thrust.

"Oh, oh Bucky. I think I'm gonna cum." Peter said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah? You gonna cum for me?" Bucky asked, speeding up his frantic thrusts and the flicks of his wrist. He was holding back big time, Peter mindlessly losing it on his cock so bad he didn't even realise he was telling Bucky how good it felt.

"Uh-huh. Gonna cum." Peter confirmed, thighs trembling, catching himself on his hands, leaning over Bucky and kissing him hard as his release spilled over Bucky's stomach. Bucky swallowed his cries as he thrust hard into Peter, fucking him through their orgasms.

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh shit." Bucky said against Peter's lips, threading his hands through Peter's hair as he slowly pulled out.

"That was a good birthday present," Peter said against his lips, kissing him between words.

"Yeah? You like birthday sex?" Bucky asked with a chuckle.

"We should have birthday sex everyday," Peter said tiredly, slowly sliding off of Bucky and onto his back.

"That kinda defeats the purpose of birthday sex," Bucky said, chuckling as he kissed Peter's cheek.

"Mmmm." Peter hummed. Bringing his arms up above his head on the pillow, humming in content.

"We gotta get you out of your messy clothes before you get cold," Bucky said. Peter whines, rolling over onto his side and pulling Bucky against him, closing his eyes and promptly falling sleep against Bucky's chest. Bucky snorted, smiling fondly at him as he ran his hands through Peter's hair.

"Happy birthday doll."


End file.
